


Sign of Peace

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Adventures in Sailormoonland [13]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Kakyuu is happy that things are returning to normal on Kinmoku a year after the battle with Galaxia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Written for the "A Galaxy Far, Far Away" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.

A year had passed since Sailor Galaxia had been defeated by Eternal Sailor Moon. The Sailor Starlights and Princess Kakyuu had returned to Kinmoku shortly afterwards, determined to rebuild their ravaged homeworld, and their hard work was beginning to pay off. It would still take many years before the planet regained its full former glory, but the survivors of Galaxia's attack were gradually resuming normal lives. People went to school, worked, fell in love, got married, had children - commonplace events that once seemed impossible in the immediate aftermath of the devastation.

Princess Kakyuu stood out on her bedroom balcony and smiled as she looked down at a group of about a half-dozen gardeners planting olive trees in the meager palace garden. Even those trees were a miracle, a sign that things were looking up for Kinmoku. Most of the planet's vegetation and plant life had been wiped out during Galaxia's attack, but a few precious seeds had managed to survive and prove viable under the care of botanists, who had taken every precaution to assure that the plants would thrive in the changed environment. Though Kakyuu had demanded very little since her return, believing that the bulk of Kinmoku's resources should be put toward helping the citizens rebuild their lives rather than fulfilling the whims of royalty, she was thankful toward the botanists who had insisted the olive trees be planted on the grounds of the palace.

During her brief stay on Earth, she learned that the olive branch was considered a sign of peace in many cultures. Kakyuu thought it was a lovely sentiment and hoped that the newly-planted olive trees would serve as a similar symbol to the people of Kinmoku.

Peace had finally returned.


End file.
